


Tea & Roses

by Saku_Dump_Fics_Rest_Here (orphan_account)



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's
Genre: Character Study, F/M, Ruinshipping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-18
Updated: 2018-01-18
Packaged: 2021-02-26 07:47:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 42
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22298713
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/Saku_Dump_Fics_Rest_Here
Relationships: Jack Atlas/Izayoi Aki





	Tea & Roses

Jack and Aki enjoyed the nice and relaxing summer air.

Aki would gaze and plan flowers during her free time, often studying for her classes in her books. 

Jack would usually watch her doing such things, drinking his hot and high-priced tea.


End file.
